


Rust and Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, cyborg, cyborg AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After four teenagers escape an underground laboratory they find themselves attracted to Gravity Falls. Unsure of what the strange community holds they befriend a grifter Stan Pines. CyborgAU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dipper's journal entry #1

_The name's Dipper it's not my real name it was just a name I made up. My twin sister is the one who decided to call herself Mabel we have two other friends Pacifica and Wendy who make up our small group._

_We literally made up our own identities since we didn't have any of our own._

_To clarify we aren't 'normal' which would be so much easier to be when faced living without a home, a steady job, and the threat of starvation everyday._ _We're third generation cyborgs who were designed to become super-soldiers experienced in the art of warfare. T_ _he corporation that claimed our bodies as their possessions called themselves Echelon._

_Long story short we escaped from the underground laboratory they held us captive inside. We later found out it was located in the far reaches of Death Valley, California I guess a week after we found that gas station._

_We were definitely suspicious looking._

_Not that we couldn't blame the employee sitting behind the counter when he questioned what we were up to._

_To be fair we were_ _dressed in mint green hospital scrubs and walking in bare feet when we stumbled into the air conditioned convenience store. That and the fact_ _we were coping with injuries Echelon's private army inflicted upon us before we left. So you can imagine four kids who don't have access to hygiene or a basic first aid kit would cause the cashier to offer to call the police._

_It didn't blow over as well as we all hoped but we left. (never to return)_

_So what happened afterward when we tried to exercise our new found freedom? (some restrictions apply)_

_We decided we wanted to find some backwater community we could hang out for a while when_ _Pacifica suggested Gravity Falls, Oregon. She's not even sure why she knows this location but I think the name is synonymous with serendipity. We know Echelon is following us but the name alone sounds familiar which is why we all agreed to check the place out._

_Maybe Gravity Falls will help us...or maybe not...but it's better than waiting for Echelon to kidnap us again._

_Force us to be bad people..._

_We're afraid to go back..._


	2. Welcome to Gravity Falls

"It's so hot," Pacifica whined. "I'm thirsty."

"Dipper do we have any money left from that time I sucker punched that skin head?" Wendy asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm pretty sure he was just bald," Dipper said, pulling out a faded leather wallet from his pants pocket.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "sure he wasn't."

"Besides the guy was gross and disgusting to begin with," Pacifica yelled. "laying his hands on Wendy when he should have kept them to himself!" she placed both hand on her hips. "he was practically asking to have his jaw wired shut!"

"So this means we can finally have pancakes?" Mabel interrupted, selectively choosing to ignore their previous exploits. Now they planted their feet firmly on the soil of Gravity Falls, Oregon she was more than willing to forget the altercation.

"I don't see why not," Dipper said, smiling warmly. "we still have three hundred dollars leftover," he glared at a pouting Pacifica than added quietly. "we can still afford the slice of lemon to add to your water. Basically everyone can treat themselves for just today." he heard everyone breathing collective sighs of relief.

"I can practically taste the maple syrup right now," Mabel said, closing her eyes.

"So can I," Dipper said, licking his chapped lips.

"I'm just so hungry," Pacifica told Wendy. "I can't believe they had the nerve to call that garbage they fed us food." she fell to her knees hugging her empty stomach, grimacing. "I am so glad we don't have to touch that slop again it was vile."

"Same," Wendy agreed. "also I never want to experience those exhausting training regimes," she groaned. "I mean does it look like I was ever interested in honing my abilities they programmed into my body," she snorted, pausing a few seconds she shouted. "as if I ever cared!"

It was easy to suppress hatred when threatened with harsh protocols that forced the young cyborgs into a blind submission. Long before they cobbled a plan to escape they were threatened with bodily harm to tranquilizers to make them more complicit.

Sedation was a very tricky subject to handle.

All four of them had once lost a year's worth of time together when their captors placed them in cryogenic sleep. In a blink of an eye they were awoken to discover they would have to participate in a rehabilitation. Their muscles atrophied reducing their mobility they had no choice to obey to have the privilege of walking again.

"Never knowing the time of day," Dipper added, flashing his digital watch.

"The seasons changed constantly," Mabel inhaled deeply breathing in the warm summer's air.

Everyone fell silent.

"I think it's about time we head towards that greasy spoon," Wendy suggested. "we still have a full day ahead of us." she said, impatiently.

"She's right lets go," Mabel shouted, grabbing Dipper by his wrist.

"I am so ready," Pacifica whispered, she could feel the excitement blossoming inside of her chest.

They group of children were eager to leave the bus station with a yearning hope to settle into the sleepy town. That their vague feelings of belonging weren't just a product of their absence from being shut away from the world.

They broke into a run chasing after each other while they made their way towards Greasy's Diner. Their thoughts about their distant past pushed to the back of their minds. They decided they wanted to pretend to absolve themselves of their responsibilities.

Even if it was for a few hours.


	3. Dipper's journal entry #2

_Sometimes it's hard to restrain ourselves in a public setting._

_Following societal conventions and fitting in with other people can be tough at times._ _Keeping a low profile has never been so challenging when dealing with inevitable judgement. Not like it's super obvious something about our presence was `off' but it's not like we intentionally wanted anyone to feel bad. We get it, sometimes we don't bathe, we once skipped a week of eating to aquire enough money for bus fare. A few times we sat down to eat in at the local soup kitchen when we had time to spare._ _We're poor and face just as many hardships like an average person when they struggle financially!_

_It's nice to know we weren't completely helpless._

_We accepted tons of hand outs most notably th_ _e clothes we wear now were second hand._

_Given to us in a dusty cardboard box by a kindly old gentlemen for free. We were rummaging around his yard sale when he noticed we were in need of assistance. Turns out they were clothes his seven grand children barely worn anymore and he offered to get rid of them. So we don't look completely out place which gives us the benefit looking like average kids in this day and age._

_Nothing like those constraining military inspired uniforms they forced us to wear to that screamed team spirit._

_Seriously, Echelon had nothing better to do than blow a budget on uniforms that were impractical on a battlefield but stylish._

_Neverminding it set us apart from other enemies it automatically painted a bullseye on our backs._ _Pacifica was the only one who enjoyed her outfit. It was the only functional piece of attire we owned that wasn't covered in camouflage. The only drawback of this specific uniform meant it didn't just get filthy from practicing drills this one was reserved for special occasions. I_ _f only we got to look forward to birthday parties and formal get togethers like everyone else._

_In_ _stead we're deployed in the middle of no man's land to fight in some armed conflict as mercenaries._

_The location always changed depending where they wanted us to spend time next roughing it out for a few weeks to a month. (talk about field testing)_

_With our remodeled bodies to lend to our endurance, and without relying only on our own strength and stamina. It was far too easy to attack the aforementioned enemies combined with our advanced combat training leaving none alive, dutifully._

_There was no control over any we action we took. Only immediate obedience to any order our field manager gave._

_Testing the limitations of our bodies and surviving many attacks that would have either incapacitated or murdered a normal civilian in a matter of seconds. These trials served as progress reports that produced the sufficient data that would eventually improve our designs._

_We were becoming more postbiologically acceptable as we matured later in life. They gradually eliminated the weakness of our biological bodies._

_There's never a day that we don't feel great about halting their human weapons experiment. We'd much rather just shoot the breeze and enjoy whatever happiness we can find in our current forms. The life that was once taken from us, the other world, the one Echelon was hellbent on destroying._

_We're pretty happy now that we're adapting to a relatively normal life style. ( if you could call it a life)_

_But it's a living so none of us are complaining._


	4. Savior

One year ago

The Mystery Shack

_"Promise me Stan you'll look after them when they come," Ford asked._

_For a long moment Stan was speechless the news struck him like a blow to the stomach._

_"I know your job is high clearence but you gotta try harder than that," he argued, loud and clearly upset. "you gotta spend more time with people than being locked up in that lab every goddamned day of the week! You've lost all touch with reality is what you really must mean!"_

_"That's okay," Ford said, dismissivally. "I understand, I don't blame you. I won't even try to convince you I don't have time to do that anyway. I risk to lose everything the longer I stay here and I'd never forgive myself if they hurt you to punish me. I have to leave to protect you, Stan. Which is I'm entrusting you with my most valued research until that day comes."_

_Ford shoved the aluminum briefcase into his brother's open arms. S_ _tan gripped the briefcase he was given. He didn't respond, he just stared at his brother though it looked like he was fighting the urge to explode._

_"I'm sorry," Ford whispered. He turned on his heel leaving him alone in the room. Eyes followed him out and watched the door lock. A defeated sigh left Stan's lips as he hung his head and decided to give up._

_..._

Ford's unprecedented departure was vague, brief, and confusing. It was only after Stan opened the sturdy silver briefcase did he understand what he meant. The piece of luggage contained sensitive information. Classified documents outlining a specific project his brother had been investing his years into developing under Ecehlon's guidance. A few schematics, a collection of photocopied confidential information, and many other fascinating 'eyes only' publications.

Laid at the bottom of the briefcase was Ford's private journal and two sealed white envelopes. One was addressed to Fiddleford McGucket and the other Stanley Pines. He picked up the diary first, opening it he skimmed a few pages of the black book excitedly until a faded polaroid photograph fell out. A quistive hand picked it up. It was a photo that was taken when Ford was still in his early twenties he assessed his brother was standing inside an examination room. The room looked cold and clinical. Large, metal cabinets rested against the wall housing various beakers, vials, and medical supplies. The four kids he mentioned a few seconds ago were young aged around five to seven years old were posing next to him.

Stan than proceeded to rip open his letter Ford had written dreading what he was about to read.

_Dear Stanley,_

_Good news, you finally get to know about my secretive exploits you've been bugging me about for the last thirty years. I know I sworn up and down it wasn't as glamorous as my job description made it out to be when Echelon hired me. That my work in their robotics engineering division, was routine and repetitive for someone, who's earning six figures, you'd believe I'd made a clean living._

_I'm sorry I lied._

_As events would have it, favoring Echelon did not have my best interests at heart. Echelon, the conglomerate company that dealt with defense, security, and the technologies industry. One of the largest defense contractors the world has ever known.T_ _hat my talent in the field of robotic engineering, and my high acumen for business, would help them organize, the next generation of cyborg prototypes._

_I've sabotaged that work to a degee that would take my division CEO Bill Cipher years to find out. My work has finally paid off knowing there is no way to undo the damage I've wrought. They're fully independent and will soon be making their way back into an unsuspecting public. I've already made the arrangements that will bring them to Gravity Falls, Oregon._

_Though they may not know it yet themselves._

_You are also instrumental in my plan I need you to be on the look out for these children. I've enclosed an updated photo that will you help identify them. Be mindful when you meet them but don't be afraid to mention my name if they don't believe you at first. I doubt there will be need for arguement since we're identical twins they'll be more than willing to help you._ _As for Fiddleford's letter I need you to mail it out to him the day those kids step into the Mystery Shack. Trouble is going to follow them very shortly and you must ally yourself with my old college friend._

_I'm sorry Stan, I'm so sorry I can't be here to help you but I must evade Echelon's capture. Will meet again, I don't know where, I'm not quite sure when..._

_Sincerely, Stanford Pines_

Breathing heavily, Stan could feel his heart thudding against his ribcage. His expression a combination of horror and awe. He leaned against the door and sat on the floor covering his face with his hands.


	5. Master of puppets

~present day~

It was cold, the room was quickly reaching frigid temperatures. My head was spinning violently and my ears ringing...but I knew wherever I was, it wasn't in the mud, and it wasn't raining. I open my eyes to see a white ceiling over my head. Rolling my head over to the side, I could see Bill Cipher holding a bottle of champagne. It only taken me seconds to realize I was inside the cryostasis facility.

"Welcome back, I.Q.,"he said pleasanty, smiling as warmly as an old friend. Ford hesistated, biting his tongue. Bill was within arms length after he bent down to face him at eye level. He was close enough to punch. Ford fought every impulse, that wanted to launch himself at him, and beat him into the unforgiving concrete floor, but he remained perfectly still.

"What do you want from me," Ford demanded, knowing it couldn't possibly be a good thing. He groaned, slapping a hand to his forehead.

Bill's lips touched Ford's earlobe as he whispered to him. "as if it wasn't obvious enough after I sent Tambry to hunt you down. You don't know the reason why I brought you back? he breathed. "After all we've been through together and here you are pretending you don't know?"

"Fine, I give up," Ford gasped painfully.

"Fair enough...I guess," Bill said, standing up glaring angrily at him. He was weary of Ford even after Tambry threw his unconscious body at his feet. He wasn't just going to 'give in' so easily. Someone who was valued for their critical scientific thinking he'd surrender. He may have betrayed him but he still got what he wanted in the end.

"Who's Tambry," Ford shouted, setting fury to his veins, he stood on shaky legs trying to steady himself.

"I decided just this once I'd design something I'd enjoy keeping around, " Bill said, absent minded.

"Where is she," Ford asked, sounding frustrated.

"Look but don't touch," Bill warned. The suggestive tone in his voice left nothing to the imagination. He produced a cellphone from his breast pocket. He dialed a number that alerted his 'bodyguard' that he was in need of assistance. Ford waited impatiently a few minutes had passed when he heard a double beep at the door. The heavy door slid open with a pneumonic hiss and Tambry stood there.

She was holding a silver tray that held three empty wine flutes.

I vaguely recollected Tambry from my foggy memories since our meeting was brief. She looked no younger than fifteen years old. I always knew he was a lecherous womanizer and now he was sinking to unimaginable depths that make me shudder! For Bill to insinuate Tambry might be remotely romantically involved with him made me feel sick. I choked down the ill feeling in my stomach that was rising up within me.

"I doubt your keeping her around for just protection," Ford said, coldly.

"Even if I have taken advantage of Tambry there isn't much you can do to help her," Bill answered, evasively.

"I know you didn't bring me down here to show off your new toy," Ford said, his voice on the edge of anger. His director ignored his former employee. He uncorked the dark green bottle, picking up an empty glass from the tray Tambry was still holding. He proceeded to pour it's bubbling biege contents into the wine flute. He offered Ford a glass of his own, he declined. He didn't trust the gesture. A gaze of suspicion was fixed on him.

"You are right," Bill whispered, with a pleased sigh. He took a quick sip, the look of his face said he didn't particularly care for it's dryness. "Tambry has better things to do than stand here."

"You don't have to use her to illustrate your point anymore," Ford said as politely as he could manage.

"Lets get down to brass tacks shall we?" he said, setting the half drunken glass of champagne back on the tray. Ford balled his hands into fists he was alert and on the defensive. Now there was an indefinite shift of power. There was reason to suspect he found someway to develop a method to override the critical code of the SOL drive. Hardware he painstakingly written from scratch was altered in a matter of months. Bill had to have been gloating over this accomplishment. Knowing he outwitted his technological genius gave him this excuse to celebrate.

Bill handed Ford a manila folder Tambry retrieved showing him the reports. With a held breath, he thumbed through the pages, noting the improvements. His darkest fears had been confirmed. Ford turned his attention towards three ominous cryogenic sleeping capsules that were currently occupied. He mouthed breathlessly the word no. Bill had employed a team of programmers to effectively numb the latest test subjects consciences so to speak. Something Ford had never approved of. One many aspects of someones humanity he sought to preserve had been corrupted.


End file.
